Danger Time
Danger Time is the forty-first book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 2000. The cover art shows an old grandfather clock with an angry face on a green-and-white striped wall. On the right of the grandfather clock is an oval picture of the cover of You're Plant Food!. Blurb Not a Second to Lose! There’s a new store at the mall and it looks pretty cool. It’s About Time is filled with all sorts of clocks - and a mysterious storekeeper named Chronos. He’s a wizard who says he needs your help defusing a "time" bomb. If it explodes it’ll stop time...forever. But you’d better watch out! A bunch of thugs called the Time Police just burst in with some nasty-looking weapons. Do you try to help Chronos or run away? If you stick with the wizard you’ll be transported to another time warp—where creatures from the zodiac are on the prowl. If you bolt you’ll face the fierce-looking Time Police who look pretty ticked off—at you! The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot You and your brother Pat and friend Arnie have gone to the mall to watch a movie, but you're late and now the movie is sold out. You instead enter a creepy-looking clock store called It's About Time, that wasn't there before. Chronos, the store owner, asks for your help in defusing a "time bomb" which, if it explodes, will stop time forever. Story A You choose to help Chronos, so you have to search for the bomb and destroy it before it goes off. But you face a number of dangers including the "Zodiacs", personifications of the various star signs. Story B You don't believe Chronos about the time bomb, so you run away from the store, but are then pursued by the sinister Time Police. You have to team up with Chronos, who is leading a rebellion against them; and you can choose to fight them in the past, present or future. List of endings There are nineteen bad endings, one ambiguous ending and seven good endings. Bad endings *You, Pat and Arnie try to speed yourselves up, but you go so fast that your bodies can't cope and you explode. *Scorpio stings you and you become paralyzed (which doesn't matter, you realize, as the world will end soon anyway). *You don't solve the Gemini Giants' riddle, so they kill you. *Pressing a button marked Time Loop sets up an actual time loop whereby you are stuck pressing the button forever. * Due to a time paradox, you encounter past versions of yourselves from earlier that day. This erases you from existence in the present, since you can't be in two places at once. *The Time Police send you to a time when you have a very annoying rash and make you repeat that day forever. *You push Chronos into a time gate, but you don't know what time he was sent to. He then manages to destroy the world from that time. *You try to run away from Aries but get completely lost and realize you are going around in circles. You will not get back fast enough to stop the Time Bomb. *Not wanting to let Pat use the watch Chronos gave you, you wrench it out of Pat's hands. But you drop the watch and it smashes, completely messing up the flow of time. *You accidentally smash an hourglass that controls time, and end up "breaking" time forever. *Pisces decides to eat the three of you, rather than help you, because your zodiac sign has nothing to do with water. (This depends on the reader's sign in real life). *Everyone but you, Pat, Arnie, and the Time Police are frozen so you hide from the Time Police in a wolf cage, thinking the wolves will be frozen, but only humans are affected. * Leo the lion tricks you into entering a cave, and you're eaten by two baby lions lurking inside. * The Time Police fire you into space and you burn up. * You're shot and killed by centaurs that use you as an archery target. * You need to destroy the Time Collecting machine but don't know which is the right one. You decide to smash all ''the machines so that Chronos can't come back, but this ends up destroying the universe. * The Time Police imprison you for a week of "Slow Time" - where each day lasts as long as 10,000 normal days. You will be released in approximately 192 years. * The Time Police suck all the energy out of your, Pat's, and Arnie's bodies and you all collapse. * You're on a bridge over a river that comes from Aquarius' jug. The tide changes and you all drown as the water washes over you. Ambiguous endings *You figure out how to stop the Time Police and Chronos praises your ingenuity, but you're covered in water. When you get home, your parents are angry that you're late and drenched, and you're grounded for a long time. Good endings *You save the day, and are given an award each - a medal with a watch in it. You are pleased because Pat has no reason to be always late now. *You prevent the Time Bomb exploding in the Hub, but decide that you hate horoscopes now as the Zodiacs (who are real) did nothing to help at all. *You and the Time Police become partners. You open a giant cinema in the Time Police's world, and you all become billionaires. *You and the others stop the Time Police. Chronos wonders why they seemed scared of you, and you say they should have known better than to ruin your enjoyment of the movie. *You prevent the Time Bomb exploding. You then wake up just in time to see the movie, with no memory of anything that happened. *The Time Police chase you at a carnival, but then suddenly fade and disappear. You realize Chronos' plan worked and the Time Police were erased from existence, leaving you and the others free to have fun on the rides. *You manage to successfully be in two places at once, and are now able to get to the movie on time. Artwork GYGB-041.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Trivia *"Chronos" is the name of the Greek Titan who ruled time. **In Greek, ''Chronos (χρόνος) means "time." *In addition to references to Greek mythology, this book references Betsy Ross and Gerald Ford. *Some choices in Story A depend on the reader's real-life horoscope. If the reader does not have the "right" star sign, they must cheat in order to complete the storyline successfully. *Chronos and the Time Police can either be good or evil depending on the reader's choices. *Page 78 contains a typo. The word "mission" is misspelled as "misson". **Page 83 contains the erroneous sentence, "That's looks like a research lab." **Page 98 contains the erroneous sentence, "But what you can you do?" Reference in other Goosebumps media *An achievement in Goosebumps: The Game is called "Danger Time", which is earned by completing the game after draining the cell phone battery. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Time Travel Category:Magic Category:Giants Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 2000 Category:Achievements from the Game Category:Covers by Craig White